Mundus (Devil May Cry)
Mundus (in Japanese: ムンドゥス Mundusu) (Latin for "world"), also known as the Dark Emperor, is the ruler of the demonic underworld and the main villain of Devil May Cry. He was originally defeated by the legendary Dark Knight Sparda after the great demon had a change of heart, then betrayed and fought the entire armies of the demon world for the sake of the human race. Then centuries later, Mundus was yet again defeated and vanquished, only this time by Sparda's own son Dante. Appearance Mundus appears in a variety of forms throughout Devil May Cry. Avatar Form The first of Mundus is a trio of glowing red spheres arranged in a triangle. It is unknown if this is a transformation or simply an avatar of himself. This avatar of Mundus possesses the powers of lightning. Statue Form The second is that of a statue of a celestial winged young man with three eyes and long hair. He may lack mobility in this form, but Mundus makes it up with his power. Able to generate 3 deadly energy spears out of his eyes, and a energy beam that can be fatal. Demonic Angel Form The third form transforms Mundus into an older version of himself. In this form Mundus acquires a beard, angelic wings, and a large hole in his chest. The hole on his chest is most likely a scar from his battle with Sparda so many years ago. True Form In his final battle with Dante, the stone on his body is continually blasted away, revealing a writhing creature made from lava with three eyes and a mouth on stalks, along with dozens of hands sprouting from his facial area. Upon his defeat, Mundus turned into an ethereal avatar of his head before being sent back to the demon world. History Life before Devil May Cry Little is known about Mundus's past, except that he was a Devil Prince born in the depths of the netherworld 2 millenia ago. He soon rose to power and lead an invasion on the human world, until he was betrayed by one of his chief generals, Sparda, who managed to defeat both Mundus and his army and sealed them all back into the demon world. Enslaving Vergil At the end of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil encountered Mundus while he was in Hell. Vergil thought that if his father could defeat Mundus, so could he. However, Mundus easily defeated Vergil. He then decided to corrupt Vergil, by transforming the half-demon into an alternate Devil Trigger; Nelo Angelo. ''Devil May Cry'' Mundus eventually planned his escape back into the human world by creating a gateway inside a castle on Mallet Island. He later used his minion, Trish, a demonic clone of Dante's mother; Eva, to draw Dante, the son of his old enemy, Sparda, there so he could kill him at the same time. After Dante managed to reach Mallet Island, Mundus sent an army of powerful and loyal demonic servants to kill Dante, only for each of them to fail, multiple times. After Griffon was defeat by Dante for the third time, he begged Mundus for another chance. But Mundus replied by killing Griffon in cold blood. After Dante managed to defeat Nightmare for a third time, as well as rescue Trish from falling debris, Mundus told Trish that he was disappointed with her. So when Dante was about to confront the Dark Emperor in his throne room, Mundus held Trish hostage. Mundus threaten Dante that if he even blinks, she died. Mundus then shoots three energy spears right at Dante. Just when he was about to kill Dante, Trish intercepted, taking the fatal blow. The two engaged in a titanic battle, with Dante unleashing the Devil Trigger of his father's sword in its true form, the Sparda. He finally succeeded in defeating Mundus, but as he attempted to escape Mallet Island, the Dark Emperor opened a rift and engaged Dante in a final battle. As Dante was shooting down Mundus, Mundus began to crumble apart, revealing a blob-like version of himself. Just when Mundus was about to kill Dante, Trish (who survived the fatal blow,) appeared and gave Dante enough power to defeated Mundus. With the defeat of Mundus, Dante managed to drive Mundus back into the demon world. However Mundus swore that he would return, in which Dante replied to him by giving his regards to his son. ''DMC'' In the videogame DmC: Devil May Cry, Mundus who is the game's main antagonist, much different and hides behind his human disguise by the name "Kyle Ryder" and he is the absolute ruler of the twisted demonic world Limbo. In the game his war with angels as well as the human world he seeks to conquer was over 10,000 years ago and both he and the demons have been secretly living among an unsuspecting mankind and controlling the entire Earth, but he was stopped and vanquished in the end by both part angel/part-demon brothers Dante and Vergil, the sons of Mundus' blood-brother and former lieutenant, the great demon warrior Sparda. Powers and Abilities Being the ruler of demons, Mundus possesses great demonic powers and seems to be able to control the demon world, since he changed his "temple" into an outer space-like void. Mundus is able to fly using his wings and his attacks include firing red javelin-like projectiles from his eyes or wings (in his winged form), creating lighting bolts and fireballs to strike down on his foes, and sending out a powerful sweeping energy beam. Mundus possesses great strength and durability from most attacks, but the gap in his chest has proven to be his weakpoint. Gallery Eyes of Mundus.jpg|Mundus as three glowing red eyes. Statue of Mundus.jpg|A statue of Mundus in his youth and appearance as a young three-eyed angel at the Castle of Mallet Island. Young Mundus.jpg|Mundus appears as a young handsome angel. Mundus Light Blast.jpg Mundus' True Form.jpg|Mundus entering his ultimate transformation. Mundus 04pe.jpg|Mundus setting the stage for his battle with Dante. Old Mundus.jpg|Mundus in his true and mature form as an older bearded angel with a hole in his chest. Mundus Light.jpg Damaged Mundus.jpg|Mundus in his almost blob-like form while seeking revenge against Dante. Mundus the Devil Emperor.jpg|Mundus, the Dark Emperor of the Underworld. Master Mundus.jpg|An artwork of Master Mundus (Mundus). Mundus !render.jpg Mundus_in_battle_2.jpg Mundus_maxrelt.jpg Mundus sdefault.jpg Trivia *Mundus may have been worshipped by the inhabitants of Mallet Island, since statues of him appear everywhere and items suggesting demonic rituals are found throughout the game. But it is possible that these were constructed by the demons found on the island. *Mundus's 3 eyes may be a reference to the three faces of Satan in Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy. **In addition, they also might be a reference to the Eye of Sauron. *His angelic appearance may also be a reference to Dante's version of Satan, since in the poem, Satan (Lucifer) is a fallen angel. *In the opening to Devil May Cry 2, a statue resembling Mundus' non-transformed statue form is seen when there is a narration recounting Sparda's history. *Before and during the fight with Berial in Devil May Cry 4, a wooden sign with "Mundus" on it can be seen, first falling from its post and again on the ground. The words "Mundus vivendi" on the sign means "Mundus lives" in Latin. *His name comes from the Mundus Ceresis, a pit that contained an entrance into the Underworld in Roman mythology, which was ruled by Pluto. Mundus himself is referred to as Pluto several times in Devil May Cry. *Mundus is mentioned by Ghost Rider in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Before the battle between Trish, he will say "I eat demons like Mundus for breakfast.". Also, Phoenix (Jean Grey) after defeating Vergil will say "Perhaps if I'm not too busy, I'll take care of Mundus, too.". Dormammu also says to Dante that he should stick to combating Mundus, because he implies that Dante is not powerful enough to beat Dormammu. External *Mundus in Devil May Cry Wikipedia *Mundus in Devil Wikipedia *Mundus in Demons Wikipedia Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the past Category:Elementals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Satan Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Egotist Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:God Wannabe Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Neutral Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Outright Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Forms Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Magic